Question: First consider the expression for: the sum of $-3$ and the quantity of $-7$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: $1$ plus the product of $-4$ and that expression
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-7$ times $x$ $-7 \times x = \color{orange}{-7x}$ What is the sum of $-3$ and $-7x$ $-7x$ $ - 3$ What is the product of $-4$ times that expression $-4 \times (-7x - 3) = \color{orange}{-4(-7x-3)}$ What is $1$ plus $\color{orange}{-4(-7x-3)}$ $-4(-7x-3)$ $ + 1$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-4(-7x-3)+1$.